Love By Accident
by FallenRose24
Summary: A short story about Link and Saria! Not my best work, oh well! R/R!!!


Love By Accident  
  
After Ganon had been delt with, and Link had returned to the forest, Link spent most of his time with friends outside the forest. One morning was different. It was March 12, Link's 10th birthday! Saria got up extra early and raced to his tree house with her gift. When she arrived, Link was still sleeping.  
  
" Lazy, I thought he would be in bed," Saria sat on the edge of his bed at looked down him. " He looks cute when he's a sleep."  
  
Link yawned and opened his eyes. His vision was too blurry to allow him to see but when he felt someone wrap his or her arms around him, he knew it was Saria.  
  
" Happy birthday!"  
  
Link hugged Saria back, " Thank you."  
  
Saria look up into his deep blue eyes, " Here, this is for you!"  
  
Link's eyes gave her a look of disbelief when they set themselves on the sword she held in her hands.  
  
" For me?"  
  
" Yes silly! Today's your birthday, what did you expect?"  
  
Link took the sword in his hand and removed it from the beautifully designed sheath. On the blade these letters were engraved: " Link and Saria, Friends Forever"  
  
" Thank you!" Link held Saria in his arms.  
  
" Your welcome!" Saria got a devilish look on her face.  
  
" What are you thinking?"  
  
Saria grabbed Link's hat and ran.  
  
" Get back here!" Link chased after her.  
  
Saria ran all over the village and found her way up to the Lost Woods entrance. She tripped and fell on her back and when Link came to the same spot, he fell as well. When Link opened his eyes he was unprepared for what he saw, he was kissing Saria! He had landed right on her and their lips had made contact. He released his lips from hers and stood up. His face was bright red, matching Saria's perfectly.  
  
" I'm sorry," Link chocked.  
  
Saria stayed silent.  
  
" It was an accident!" Link tried to explain.  
  
Saria got up off the ground and kissed Link on the cheek, " It's okay, I forgive you."  
  
Link never forgot that day, the day he stopped visiting those who lived outside the forest, the day he shared a kiss with Saria, even if it was an accident. The next morning Link ran out to greet the new day.  
  
" Morning sleepy head!" Saria called from her house.  
  
Link only blushed. She was so beautiful, in his mind. He ran to a patch of flowers and picked a few. He then tapped Saria on the shoulder, and when she turned around, he placed the flowers in her hands and kissed her on the cheek. He knew he was in love with her, Link only hoped Saria felt the same way. The next weeks seemed to fly by. When Link awoke on morning he realized it was Saria's 12th birthday, March 31st. He grabbed a small box and ran to her house.  
  
" What?! I can't believe it, she's asleep!" Saria was usually up long before Link, not this time.  
  
Link sat on her bed staring at the box he brought with him.  
  
" I hope she likes my gift, I spent a long time on it."  
  
Saria awoke to the sound of Link's voice.  
  
" What if she doesn't like it? Oh man! I should have gotten her something better! I really hope she likes it!"  
  
" Like what?" Saria rested her head on Link's shoulders.  
  
" Ah! You scared me Saria! Oh...um happy birthday!" Link hugged her tightly. " Here!  
  
Saria smiled at him and slowly opened the box. " Wow! It's beautiful!" She stared in awe at the gold bracelet before her.  
  
" You really like it?" Link hesitated.  
  
" I love it!" Saria placed it on her right wrist. " It even has our names on it!"  
  
Link lifted his right hand up to her eye level. Saria's smile widened at the sight of the same bracelet on Link's hand. She hugged him with all her might thanking him over and over. Within the next hour, all of the Kokiri had come to greet Saria and give her their gifts. When nightfall came, Link and Saria escaped from the party to look at the stars.  
  
" Saria, let's go up there," Link pointed to the Lost Woods entrance.  
  
They had a little race and the result was prophetic, Saria was the victor!  
  
" Link, look!" Saria pointed to the shooting star.  
  
" Make a wish Saria!"  
  
" I wish that this night will never end!" Saria prayed inside her mind.  
  
Link placed his hand on Saria's face. " Saria, I haven't given who my whole gift."  
  
" What?" Link leaned closer to her and placed his lips on hers.  
  
" Link, I...I love you too," Saria spoke softly. She began to blush, no one had ever kissed her before, but she was glad it was Link who had done it.  
  
" Saria, I've never felt like this before." Link said while staring into her blue eyes.  
  
Saria could only blush, she could drown in his eyes, die in his arms, and she lived for this moment with him.  
  
" It's strange."  
  
" What's strange?" Saria looked at him with concern.  
  
" Even though it was an accident, one more of my mistakes, I think the kiss why shared on my birthday was the best mistake I ever made. It's like our love is love by accident."  
  
" Very nice hat boy, too deep for my liking!" Saria giggled.  
  
" I thought so!" Link kissed her again, this time it was more passionate than before.  
  
The End  
  
Yes, not my best work! It took my a half an hour at the most! To short though, oh well! I still like it! 


End file.
